


all we see is floor for forever

by standsinthetrees



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, musical - Fandom
Genre: :'), A lot of blushing, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Gay Connor Murphy, M/M, One Shot, SWEaRS!11!!1!11!, but i made it my own, i don't know tags, i stole the headcannon idea from another fic, intentional lower case, jared doesn't have a definite stated sexuality, jared is obnoxiously sexual as always, jared outs evan, not really showing the gayness.. but it's there, the floor is lava, there is Gay, tomato club™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standsinthetrees/pseuds/standsinthetrees
Summary: Someone yells, ‘The floor is lava!’ and Person A deadass jumps on Person B. Bonus if they don’t know each other. but i have made a change. basically person c yells, person b dives to the floor, person a sits on person b. basically the new plot.





	all we see is floor for forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is all lower case. I HAVE A LOWER CASE AESTHETIC FIGHT ME!

it's been one hundred sixty-four hours and twenty-two minutes since the first bell of senior year had rang, not that evan was counting or anything. roughly thirty-eight minutes and two seconds later, the bell for lunch has rung. evan grabs his things and quickly scurries his way to his locker where a brown paper bag was waiting for him. apparently, that's not all that was waiting for him.

"HEY! ACORN! how was class?" the "insanely cool" jared kleinman had shouted from down the hall.

evan kept his head ducked and hurried over to jared.

"y-y-you don't h-h-have to d-d-do that."

"what? yell your name?" jared said before screaming evan's name. the hallway was relatively empty with a few straggling students.

"j-j-jared!" evan whisper yelled.

"sorry!" jared said before mumbling "not sorry."

"c-c-can we g-g-go eat lunch n-n-now?" evan struggled to stay.

"yes" jared said mimicking evan.

and then out of the blue, evan heard jared yell, "THE FLOOR IS LAVA!"

jared immediately started climbing a trash can while yelling he's climbing his home. all of a sudden, the two boys hear a crash coming from a few feet away from evan. they look over and see school shooter and stoner connor murphy had dived straight to the ground and side crashed into some lockers.

"what the hell connor?" jared exclaimed. "the floor is fucking lava."

evan has been watching the whole time. he blushed when an idea came to his head. everyone always thought evan had a crush on zoe, but in reality it was always connor. stuttering his way through an apology, he sat down on connor and turned an even brighter red.

"that was the point ass- oh." connor stopped, and his cheeks a bit pink. his crush, the boy who he's see trying to disappear in the shadows of the other students, had decided to sit on him.

"t-t-the floor i-i-is lava... s-s-so i c-can sit on c-c-connor." evan managed to say loud enough for Jared to hear.

"oh my god.." jared said right before he muttered something. connor somehow heard and his face turned slightly red. evan thought connor couldn't breathe so the blond got off of connor as fast as he got on.

"i-im s-sorry." evan told the brunette.

"for what?" connor said sounding softer than he had ever.

"y-y-you probably couldn't breathe. and then ohmygod. ididntaskyouifyouwereokaywithmesittingonyouandicouldhavebeenlike toooooootally invadingyourpersonalspace. imsososorry." evan said really quickly.

"HANSEN. hansen. it's okay. you're okay. im breathing just fine. and i didn't tell you to get off me... you're okay." towards the end the brunette started blushing again.

"holy shit..." jared said before he seemed to carefully think about what he was gonna say next. "JUST BANG ALREADY! God, a gay and a bi together. the sexual tension is HURTING me guys."

connor proceeded to turn even more red, and evan seemed to have joined the tomato face club.

"j-j-jared! no one e-e-else k-k-knows!" evan squeaked out.

"holy shit. sorry evan. only connor heard right? there's like no one else in this hallway." jared scrambled to make his outing less harmful.

evan began to panic because his brain decided it's a great time to over analyze the fact that jared "cool kid" kleinman just outed himself to his crush connor "the most beautiful guy in this planet even tho he has anger issues" murphy. evan quickly ran to the nearest bathroom and locked himself into the handicapped stall. connor chased after him, muttering curses at jared for being a "asshole, a complete dick, and a piece of fucking horse shit for outing evan without even thinking."

after entering the bathroom, connor saw the only stall that was being in use was the one with the panicking evan in it.

"evan. evan. hansen. i need you to open the door so i can come in. can you do that for me?" connor asked as he knocked softly on the stall door.

"w-w-why?" a clearly sobbing evan asked.

"because. i want to help you and because i was a reason you panicked." Connor said softly.

evan unlocked the door and let connor.

"can i touch you? like your arm obviously." connor asked before quickly clarifying. evan nodded and connor put his hand onto evan's.

"follow my breathing. in for seven. hold for three. out for eight." connor said as he demonstrated. evan tried to dutifully follow, but the air was coming in and leaving and the same time. connor slowly moved his arm around evan and somehow that helped evan calm down a little bit. just enough to where oxygen flows into evan's body and he can follow connor's instructions.

once evan finally begin to be as normal as he can get, he began profusely apologizing for being a "burden." connor laughed before saying "evan. stop apologizing."

"sor-" evan said before getting cut off.

"evan. seriously. stop apologizing. you're apologizing for nothing."

evan laughed before opening his mouth... and then closing it again.

"you really want to say it again, don't you?"

"yes, verymuchso."

both of them erupted in giggles before asking the basic questions like what's your favorite color.

("c-c-connor, is yours b-b-black?"

"you wound me hansen. it's actually dark purple and blue."

"i g-guess we share b-b-blue together."

"it's very hard to tell you like blue"

evan stuck his tongue out on that one.")

and then they started talking about whatever came to their mind. they realized that they heard the bells, and ignored it for the final periods. and the bell signifying the day was over had rung. connor grabbed evan's hand and ran to his car.

("you aren't k-k-kidnapping me, right?"

"evan... i may be the school shooter but that's not my style. i would NEVER kidnap someone."

"wow. i wasn't e-e-expecting that."

"who does?")

when evan got home from connor's impromptu day out, he had eaten at a lá mode, snuck into and abandoned orchard, gotten his cast signed, and come home with a new number added to his contacts (making it the fourth contact on his phone). after he opened the door, he saw a concerned heidi sitting on the couch.

"evan honey, why did i get a phone call from the school saying you missed your classes after lunch? and you're never home this late. what happened?" heidi asked with concern evident in her voice.

"i.. i uh. ihadapanicattackandthenistartedtalkingtosomeoneandthenhekindatookmetogeticecreambecauseofmypanicattackandthenwewenttoanabandonedorchardandnowimhere. imsorry.. please don't g-g-get mad at me."

heidi's face brightened. "oh honey! you should have texted me. but you have a new friend? what's his name?"

evan was slightly taken aback. he expected himself to be in trouble. "h-h-his name is connor. c-c-connor murphy." 

"honey! that's great. you should invite him over for dinner on tuesday! we'll have taco tuesday!" heidi exclaimed.

"m-m-mom!"

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudo and a comment!


End file.
